


Banner for "Shadow of the Wolf" By Tarlan

by marlislash



Category: Eureka
Genre: Banner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner companion for this amazing piece of fic. </p><p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3621426">Shadow of the Wolf by
Tarlan</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner for "Shadow of the Wolf" By Tarlan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/shadow%20of%20the%20wolf%20texte_zpshx4y2mxj.jpg.html)


End file.
